Integracja z naturą i nie tylko
by kim-onka
Summary: Kanda i Lavi na dwuosobowym biwaku relaksacyjno-integracyjnym. Lavi, rzecz jasna, jest irytujący; Kanda, rzecz jasna, jest zirytowany. Wedle preferencji Yuvi albo i nie. Ładnie proszę czytać i komentować.


D. Gray-man należy do Pani Katsury Hoshino.

Jeśli jesteś w nastroju, poszukaj sobie tutaj Yuvi, a nuż jakieś znajdziesz.

* * *

Powoli zachodzące słońce wciąż świeciło jasno, wysyłając świetliste refleksy po powierzchni małego jeziorka. Tu i tam hałaśliwie plusnęła ryba, zakłócając atmosferę, która byłaby cicha i spokojna, gdyby nie dość głośne, uparte śpiewanie w tle. Dodajmy, śpiewanie przy oczywistym braku talentu i umiejętności.

- _Kieeeeeedyś znajdę dla naaaas doooom, z wielkim okneeeeem naaa świaaaaat… -_ piosenka wznosiła się i opadała, wprawiając powietrze w drżenie swoimi tonami wpadającymi chwilami w wycie oraz bezlitośnie atakując wrażliwe uszy czarnowłosego japońskiego egzorcysty.

- Lavi.

- _Kieeeeeedyś wszyyyyystkie czarneeeee dniiii…_ Mhm? - śpiewanie ustało na moment, chociaż pytający dźwięk wydany przez śpiewającego wyraźnie miał za zadanie pasować do tego, co uważał on za melodię piosenki.

- Zamknij się.

- Nie lubisz tej piosenki, Yu? Mam zaśpiewać coś innego? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź towarzysza, rudowłosy domorosły artysta począł zawodzić. – _Kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręęęęcie, co z nami bęęęęędzieee…_

- Zamknij się, idioto – do tego prostego żądania ograniczyła się reakcja Kandy.

- Więc co mam zaśpiewać? Jakie piosenki lubisz, Yu?

- Nawet gdybym jakieś lubił, ostatnie, co bym zrobił, to powiedział tobie. Po usłyszeniu twojego wykonania nie mógłbym ich więcej słuchać bez dreszczy przerażenia.

Lavi odwrócił się do Kandy, aby zaprezentować twarz wyrażającą stan głębokiego zranienia, ale tamten siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał głęboko, wdychając aromaty lasu. Wyglądało na to, że usiłował medytować, zresztą nadaremnie.

- Yu-chan jest dla mnie niemiły! – Lavi poskarżył się drzewom i krzakom otaczającym ich obu oraz ich niewielki obóz. – Yu-chan ignoruje mnie i medytuje, mimo, że przyjechaliśmy tutaj razem! – Dodał, zwracając się do wiewiórki grzebiącej w jego plecaku. – Rani moje uczucia!

- Nazwij mnie po imieniu jeszcze raz, a nie tylko twoje uczucia będą zranione, Baka Usagi. – Kanda usiłował podtrzymać beznadziejną walkę o koncentrację jeszcze o moment dłużej.

Przez jakąś minutę siedzieli w ciszy. W jeziorze plusnęła ryba.

Lavi zdecydował, że cisza trwała, jak dla niego, zbyt długo, i ponownie zaczął śpiewać, tym razem wybierając bardziej skoczną melodię.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaale to już było, i nie wróóóóci więęęęcejjjj…_

- Zamknij się, Lavi!

- Ależ Yu, jesteśmy na biwaku! MUSIMY śpiewać! Powinieneś śpiewać ze mną. _Iiii choć tyle sięęęę zdarzyyyło…_

- Przestań, zanim cię zabiję.

- Jesteś tak beznadziejnie nieczuły na sztukę, Yu-chan.

- _Nie mów do mnie Yu!_

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ.

- Ponieważ co?

- Ponieważ ja tak mówię.

- Aha.

- Właśnie.

- …ale dlaczego tak mówisz?

- … - doprawdy, Lavi pobijał własne rekordy w działaniu na nerwy. Kanda westchnął ciężko, odpuszczając medytację, i skrzyżował ręce za głową, patrząc gdzieś w horyzont.

- Hej, Baka Usagi.

- Tak, Yu?

- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, czemu tu jesteśmy?

- Jesteśmy tu, aby odpocząć, zrelaksować się, zintegrować się, i pogłębić więzi przyjaźni między nami! – Odparł Lavi entuzjastycznie.

- A co za skończony kretyn wymyślił ten poroniony pomysł? – Groźba w głosie czarnowłosego egzorcysty była wyraźna, ale Lavi, jak zwykle, zupełnie ją zignorował.

- Słyszałem, że to Komui. Podobno powiedział, że my, egzorcyści, jesteśmy przemęczeni i zasługujemy na wakacje w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

Kanda westchnął ponownie. Fakt, że biwakowanie nieopodal małego jeziorka w lesie nie stanowiło jego ideału „wakacji" nie był wcale największym problemem. Największy problem siedział obok niego.

- …Więc czemu jestem tutaj z _tobą_?

- Czemu? Bo jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, oczywiście~! A niby czemu?

To było coś nowego. Kanda nie był pewien, czy nie był szczęśliwszy nie wiedząc, że są z Lavim najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zamknął oczy.

- No rzeczywiście.

- Tak? Więc kto jest dla ciebie lepszym przyjacielem niż ja?

Na to Kanda nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

- Więc jestem najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego masz, a ty jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego ja mam, czyli jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi!

- …Tcz. – Kanda wolał nie pytać, co takiego skłoniło Laviego do uznania go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - …Skoro jesteśmy takimi świetnymi przyjaciółmi, po cholerę mamy się integrować?

- Ach, Yu-chan, czyż nie dostrzegasz tego morza możliwości, które się przed nami rozpościera! Jest tyle przestrzeni do rozwoju naszej więzi, naszych uczuć..! – Rudzielec wykrzyknął emocjonalnie, nachylając się ku swojemu „przyjacielowi".

W następnej chwili Kanda poczuł, że Lavi obejmuje go w pasie i mocno ściska.

-…

To było dziwaczne.

- Puść mnie, idioto!

Lavi zachichotał.

- Ahaha, Yu-chan jest zakłopotany, Yu-chan się rumieni~

- PUŚĆ MNIE, BO CIĘ ZABIJĘ.

Lavi zrobił, co mu kazano, ale najpierw uścisnął Kandę jeszcze mocniej i wycisnął szybkiego całusa na jego policzku.

-…

Molestowany egzorcysta skoczył na równe nogi, rękawem ocierając twarz, a drugą ręką dobywając Mugena.

Chłopak z przepaską na oku wyszczerzył zęby.

- Rumienisz się! – Oznajmił ze sporą satysfakcją.

Po czym odwrócił się i uciekł, mając nadzieję na ocalenie życia.

Gonitwa trwała prawie trzy godziny.

xXxXxXx

- Yu.

- Nie mów tak do mnie.

- Robi się ciemno. Naprawdę, naprawdę ciemno!

- I co z tego?

- Musimy rozpalić ognisko.

- Tcz.

- Ale MUSIMY!

- Tcz.

- Biwak bez ogniska się nie liczy, poza tym możemy zagrzać jedzenie.

- Jakie jedzenie?

- Mam puszki.

- Tcz.

- Co?

- Nie jestem głodny.

- _Ja_ jestem.

- Mam to gdzieś.

- No i będzie tak CIEMNO i STRASZNIE!

-…

- Yu-chan, boję się! Przytul mnie!

- Tcz. Idź nazbierać drewna, Baka Usagi.

xXxXxXx

Ogień był miły, cieplutki, i roztaczał delikatną poświatę obejmującą niewielki obóz dwóch egzorcystów. Obaj leżeli już w śpiworach (Lavi po napchaniu się fasolą z puszki, jedzeniem której Kanda absolutnie nie był zainteresowany) wokół płomieni, starając się znaleźć możliwie wygodne pozycje w tak niesprzyjających warunkach.

- _Wiedziałem_, że to zły pomysł – mruknął Kanda, opierając głowę na ramieniu i wgapiając się w ogień.

Lavi ziewnął.

Kanda też ziewnął.

- Zaraziłem Yu ziewaniem~

- Zamknij się, Lavi.

Lavi się zamknął. Na trzydzieści sekund.

- Yu?

- Nie mów tak do mnie! – Warknął Kanda, po czym ziewnął raz jeszcze.

- Yu, mogę cię rano uczesać?

- Nie. – Idiotyzm pomysłów Laviego wyraźnie ewoluował.

- Wiesz, słyszałem, że to bardzo przyjemne, kiedy ktoś czesze ci włosy. Ciebie ktoś kiedyś czesał?

- Kiedy byłem mały. Przez jakiś czas. Potem kazałem im przestać.

- Nie było miło?

- Nie bardzo.

- Pewnie ciągnęli cię za włosy! Ja cię uczeszę ślicznie i zgrabnie, a potem ty możesz uczesać mnie~!

- Tcz. – Po raz sto trzydziesty siódmy tego dnia Kanda zażyczył sobie, żeby ktoś przerwał tę smutną parodię wakacji. Nawet Akuma byłaby w porządku.

- To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? – Podniecenie rudzielca było ewidentne.

- W życiu. – _Co za wnerwiający kretyn_…

Lav pociągnął nosem.

Kanda ziewnął.

- Yu, jesteś śpiący?

- Jeśli powiem, że tak, zamkniesz się?

- No cóż, nie chciałbym zakłócać twojego cennego snu po dniu pełnym przygód!

- Więc się zamknij.

Ogień tańczył czarodziejsko w błogiej, nareszcie wygranej ciszy, Kanda czuł, że odpływa, było tak ciepło i ciemno i wygodnie… zasnął.

xXxXxXx

Obudziło go uderzenie młota o ziemię, pięć centymetrów od jego twarzy.

Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, młota Laviego.

- LAVI, JA CIĘ NAPRAWDĘ ZABIJĘ!

- O, Yu, obudziłeś się! – Odpowiedział radośnie rudzielec. – Taki wielki, zły komar chciał cię zaatakować, więc go zabiłem!

- Tcz. – Kanda odwrócił się tyłem do Laviego, postanawiając nie zawracać sobie głowy rozmawianiem z idiotą, który dopiero co brutalnie wyrwał go ze snu.

- Uratowałem Yu~ Teraz mi podziękuj!

Ale coś było nie tak. Japończyk usiadł, zerkając podejrzliwie na towarzysza, i sięgnął do włosów opadających na jego plecy.

- CO DO –

I znalazł dwa zgrabnie zaplecione warkoczyki.

- LAVI!

- Martwiłem się, że włosy Yu zaplączą się podczas snu, więc je zaplotłem!

- Utnę ci głowę, idioto! – Wrzasnął Kanda, szarpiąc za czerwone (!) wstążeczki, których Lavi użył do zawiązania warkoczy.

- Yu-chan jest taaaaki niewdzięczny!

- Prosisz się o śmierć, Baka Usagi!

- Ale mam tu coś dla ciebie, Yu~

Kanda uznał, że rozmawianie z Lavim jest bezcelowe, i w związku z tym zignorował go. Co w najmniejszym stopniu nie zniechęciło rudowłosego egzorcysty.

- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że wziąłem sobę dla Yu! Możesz sobie zjeść sobę na śniadanie!

- … Tcz. – Brunet udał brak zainteresowania.

- Ale najpierw musisz mi podziękować~!

_Nie ma siły_. Dla uzyskania soby Kanda był gotów na niejedno, ale dziękowanie Laviemu za cokolwiek nie wchodziło w grę. Nie musiał jeść. Wedle wszelkich oczekiwań mieli osiągnąć cywilizację niedługo po wyruszeniu, więc powinno być w porządku.

Uwolniwszy swoje czarne włosy z warkoczyków, ich dumny właściciel położył się bez słowa, zdecydowany patrzeć gdziekolwiek, tylko nie na swojego towarzysza.

- Twoje włosy naprawdę potrzebują podejścia artystycznego, wiesz. Którego tobie niestety boleśnie brakuje!

- Więc jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą powinienem prosić o pomoc.

- To było podłe, Yu-chan.

- Czyżby.

- Owszem.

- I nie mów do mnie Yu.

-…

-…

- Yu-chan!

Kanda nie zareagował. To było bez sensu. Rozmawianie z Lavim było bez sensu.

- Yu-chan, a co ty o mnie myślisz~?

- Tcz.. – Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Jak gdyby myślał cokolwiek.

- Bo ja myślę, że Yu mnie bardzo lubi~!

- Baka Usagi, masz urojenia.

- Zaczerwieniłeś się… - dodał Lavi rozmarzonym tonem, nieco od rzeczy.

- Nieprawda!

Rudzielec zaśmiał się. Jego radość brzmiała bardzo denerwująco.

- A właśnie że prawda! Yu się zaczerwienił, bo mnie lubi~!

- IDIOTO, JA CIĘ OSTRZEGAM…

Lavi zaśmiał się ponownie.

- Spokojnie, Yu-chan, nie powiem nikomu, jak bardzo mnie kochasz~! Znasz mnie, jestem uosobieniem dyskrecji!

- …

- Aaaaaah, Yu-chan, boję się ciebie~!

Ściganie Laviego po lesie okazało się być wspaniałym porannym ćwiczeniem.

xXxXxXx

- Jedz, Yu-chan, wziąłem to specjalnie dla ciebie!

- Mhm.

Ostatecznie Lavi nie tylko dobrowolnie oferował Kandzie sobę na śniadanie, nie wymagając niczego w zamian, ale nawet podgrzał ją na prowizorycznym ognisku, podczas gdy drugi egzorcysta kąpał się w jeziorze.

- Jedz, Yu-chan, musisz mieć siłę na powrót do domu!

- Przecież JEM! Lepiej idź się wykąp, zamiast stać nade mną, kiedy jem, Baka Usagi.

- Jak miło, że się tak o mnie troszczysz, Yu-chan!

Kanda pomyślał, że Lavi naprawdę nie powinien był dawać mu soby, skoro teraz robił wszystko, żeby on się tą sobą zadławił.

- Ja tylko chcę odejść z tego zatraconego miejsca i nareszcie się ciebie pozbyć!

Rudzielec uchylił się przed pałeczką wycelowaną w jego jedyne widoczne oko i zbiegł w kierunku jeziora, chichocząc.

- Przyjaciele, hę? – Wymamrotał Kanda ze zmęczeniem, podejmując czynność jedzenia.

Zawsze uważał, że posiadanie przyjaciół jest cholernie kłopotliwe.

* * *

To opowiadanko było już publikowane po angielsku, i jedyną uwagą (poza stwierdzeniami typu „słodkie/śmieszne") było to, że gdyby to miało się naprawdę zdarzyć, nie obyłoby się bez rozlewu krwi. Natomiast nikomu jakoś nie przyszło do głowy spytać, w jaki sposób Kanda jadł, skoro rzucił pałeczką w Laviego. Osobiście uważam, że albo miał ich więcej (np. zawsze nosi ze sobą komplet na wszelki wypadek, wcale bym się nie zdziwiła), albo też po rzucie wróciła do niego jak bumerang.

Piosenki, które Lavi, hm, _śpiewa_, to w kolejności: _Piosenka księżycowa_ Varius Manx, _Kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręcie_ Sylwii Grzeszczak oraz _Ale to już było_ Maryli Rodowicz. Wybrane dość przypadkowo. W angielskiej wersji są inne.

A teraz ładnie proszę o komentarz~


End file.
